


Sharing is Caring

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: "Would you just relax?"Roman rolls his eyes and pushes Calle away. "I'd rather not have the entire team catch us in here," he says as he glances over his shoulder at the door of the equipment room. "Not to mention your boyfriend."Calle grabs Roman by his chin, forcing his attention back to him. "Isn't that part of the fun?" he smirks as he slides his hand down and cups Roman's erection through his shorts. Roman groans softly and thrusts his hips forward. Pleased with this reaction, Calle crushes their lips together, kissing Roman breathless.As things are heating up, the sound of the doorknob being turned makes them pull apart. "I thought you said you locked that!" Roman hisses. He tries to push Calle away but he refuses to budge."Did I say that? Huh. Looks like I lied," Calle replies with an innocent smile.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/gifts).



> Written for Jess because she really wanted some Roman/Calle/Filip smut and how can I say no to her?
> 
> Beta'd by basic Grammarly.

"Would you just relax?"

Roman rolls his eyes and pushes Calle away. "I'd rather not have the entire team catch us in here," he says as he glances over his shoulder at the door of the equipment room. "Not to mention your boyfriend."

Calle grabs Roman by his chin, forcing his attention back to him. "Isn't that part of the fun?" he smirks as he slides his hand down and cups Roman's erection through his shorts. Roman groans softly and thrusts his hips forward. Pleased with this reaction, Calle crushes their lips together, kissing Roman breathless.

As things are heating up, the sound of the doorknob being turned makes them pull apart. "I thought you said you locked that!" Roman hisses. He tries to push Calle away but he refuses to budge.

"Did I say that? Huh. Looks like I lied," Calle replies with an innocent smile. The door opens and Filip walks in. Roman panics. Calle, on the other hand, sighs and turns to look at his lover with exasperation.

"I thought I told you to wait five minutes before you came in here."

"You did. I just chose to ignore you," Filip responds as he walks over and pulls Calle into a heated kiss. Roman sputters in shock causing the other two men to pull apart and look at him with matching looks of amusement.

"Let me guess, you didn't tell him about our little plan?"

Calle turns his attention to his lover and sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. "Where would the fun have been in that?"

"Um, hello?" Both Filip and Calle turn to look at Roman who is looking at the two of them as though they have two heads. "Would someone care to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Filip motions at Calle to do the explaining while he moves behind him and wraps his arms around Calle's waist.

"I would have figured that this," At this, Calle waves his hand at the three of them before he continues, "Would have been fairly obvious, Captain."

Filip chimes in from over Calle's shoulder, smirking at Roman. "Basically, Calle wants you to fuck him. And I want to watch."

Roman stares at his two teammates for several seconds before he rolls his eyes. "You know, you idiots could have just asked me and not pulled this little charade."

Filip smacks Calle's ass and crows, "See! I told you that's what he would say!"

"Yeah, yeah. You can gloat later after our dear Captain here fucks my brains out." Calle drily replies. Roman glances over Calle's shoulder and meets FIlip's eyes.

"Is he always this charming?"

Filip laughs. "Oh, you have no idea," he purrs as he yanks Calle's sweatpants down. "He gets better after a couple of orgasms though."

Roman's eyes widen and he looks at Calle who is grinning mischievously. "A couple of orgasms? Jesus, how the hell do you manage that?"

"Watch and learn, Captain," Calle replies with a wink as he turns and holds his other hand out. "Lube, please."

The words are barely out of Calle's mouth before Filip places a small bottle into his lover's outstretched hand. Roman watches this with amusement. "You two really did plan this out, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Filip replies before smacking Calle's bare ass. "Show him."

Keeping his eyes on Roman's, Calle takes one of Roman's hands and brings it around his waist. Roman frowns in confusion until his fingers brush against something hard between Calle's ass cheeks. His eyes widen in realization and he looks down to see Calle smirking.

"When the hell did you put that in?"

"While we were all in the showers," Calle replies as though this happens all the time. Roman shakes his head and thinks to himself that, knowing Calle, it probably does. He gently pushes Calle backward until his pressed against the wall.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall," Roman says as he plucks the bottle of lube out of Calle's hand. Calle's eyes light up and he quickly does as Roman asks. Filip leans against the wall beside Calle and watches as Roman slides his hand up and down Calle's ass a couple of times before smacking it.

Calle lets out a high pitched whine and pushes back against Roman. Filip reaches over and cups his face, murmuring something in Swedish to his lover in between soft kisses. While Calle is distracted, Roman grips the edge of the plug and gives it a slight twist.

"Jesus!" Calle yelps as his hands claw at the wall. Filip looks over at Roman and smiles approvingly.

"Best not to keep him waiting," he says, nodding at Calle. "He's been worked up ever since we got here."

Roman cocks an eyebrow before shrugging and pulling the plug out. Unable to resist, Roman slips two fingers inside of Calle, groaning when he feels how loose Calle is. "Condom?" he asks, looking from Calle to Filip.

"No," FIlip replies, the corners of his lips curling into the beginnings of a smirk. "You're going to come inside of him and then put that plug back in."

"You two are the kinkiest bastards I've ever met."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Calle pants. He turns his head and looks over his shoulder at Roman. "Now, shut up and fuck me!"

Muttering a few curses under his breath, Roman pours some lube into his palm and coats his cock with it. Filip takes the bottle and plug from him and bends until he's at eye level with Calle.

"Remember, you're not allowed to touch yourself." When Calle nods, Filip leans forwards and kisses him softly before straightening and leaning against the wall once more.

Roman takes a deep breath as he lines himself up and slowly pushes inside of Calle. He has to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he's surrounded by the tight heat of Calle's body. Once he bottomed out, he runs a hand up and down Calle's hip. "Alright?"

Calle nods, his forehead pressed against the wall. "I'm ready."

Roman doesn't need to be told twice. He grips Calle's hips and begins pumping in and out of him, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. While all of this is happening, Filip watches with dark eyes. The front of his sweats are tented but he ignores it in favor of admiring the view.

"Pull his hair a bit," he says, glancing briefly at Roman and grinning. "He loves that." Roman shrugs before reaching up with one hand and threading his fingers through Calle's hair. When he gives the strands an experimental tug, Calle moans wantonly and arches his back. Roman files this information away and keeps a firm hold of Calle's hair as he continues to fuck him.

"Are you close, babe?" Filip coos while reaching over and pinching one of Calle's nipples. That touch is enough to push Calle over the edge and he comes with a long, drawn out moan. Roman's eyes widen in surprise when he realizes that Calle came without a hand on him. He looks at Filip who is grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Keep going. I think he's got at least one more in him," he says before looking over at his lover. "What do you think, Cal?"

Calle nods, unable to speak as aftershocks from his first orgasm roll over him. Filip chuckles and brings a hand down, wrapping it around Calle's still hard cock. He begins stroking his lover, keeping pace with Roman's thrusts. Calle is babbling nonsensically as he fucks himself on Roman's cock and thrusting into Filip's firm grip.

Roman grits his teeth and tightens his hold on Calle's hip. He can feel his climax quickly approaching but he tries to keep at bay, wanting Calle to come again before he does. He doesn't have to wait long before Calle stiffens and comes again, sobbing in pleasure. The feeling of Calle clenching around him is too much and Roman follows him over the edge, spilling his release deep inside of Calle.

Roman gives a couple of short thrusts before Calle is pushing him away, whimpering from overstimulation. Filip holds out the plug to Roman, already coated with lube. Roman takes the toy with shaking fingers and as soon as he pulls out of Calle, he pushes the plug back in. Calle shivers, letting his body get reaccustomed to the toy before he slowly straightens and pops his back.

"Well, that was fun," he says brightly as though he hadn't just been fucked thoroughly and moves to pulls his pants back up. Roman rolls his eyes as he does the same. Filip wraps an arm around Calle's waist and the two of them converse quietly in their native tongue before they both smile at Roman.

"Want to come over and join us for round two?"

Without hesitation, Roman nods. Calle lets out a whoop of joy and practically runs out of the supply closet. Filip snorts and claps Roman on the back. "Best not to keep him waiting," he says before leading Roman out of the closet and heading to the parking garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter: @Hawkeye_Squared  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated since they help feed the muse.


End file.
